


I’m not a fuckin pillow Princess

by Ivebeengoinguwu



Category: Day6
Genre: Bondage, Hair Pulling, Hyung Kink, Kissing, M/M, Ridding, Smut, Sub YoungK, bottom Jaehyung, dom Jaehyung, idk how to tag man, istg know the difference between top-bottom and dom-sub, kinda? idk, like 2 seconds of fluff, sorry - Freeform, top youngk, yeah i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeengoinguwu/pseuds/Ivebeengoinguwu
Summary: Don’t call Jaehyung a pillow princess
Relationships: Jaehyungparkian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	I’m not a fuckin pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I know pillow princess is mainly for a wlw term but I couldn’t find a word for boys but idc sorry jsncjdjv enjoy u nastys

"Don't make this any harder Jae your not going to fall back."

Jaehyung rolled his eyes, looking at his boyfriend who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The younger wanted him to just relax for once and maybe hang out. He suggested that Jae could sit on his lap and go on his phone or sleep anything really. Just as a way to get away from the loud maknaes and Sungjin's scolding but someone, was being stubborn thinking he was going to fall onto the floor.

"Fine, just scoot back on the bed more." Younghyun rolled his eyes at the comment, but moved back till his calf's were against the bed. The taller sitting on his lap, Younghyun about to complain at how tight the boy was clinging to his shoulder but his grip loosened. Possibly realizing he wouldn't fall and break his skull or something.

"See Jae, it wasn't that hard was it?" Jae had an annoyed expression on his face but nodded knowing his boyfriend was right. "Well something that is hard is me, let's bang-"

"The point of this is for us to relax!" Jae let out a chuckle shrugging his shoulders. "Don't yell, my dick wants attention."

Younghyun looked at the taller dumbfounded, letting out a sigh. "Will you just relax if we do?" The boy sounded annoyed but he really wasn't in all honesty. He did want Jae to relax and take a break since they've been busy, but at the same time he liked the idea the other boy suggested.

Jae gave him an eager nod with a smile and Younghyun rolled his eyes, eyeing his neck. "Okay fine." Before his giving small kisses to his neck, hearing his boyfriend giggle lightly his arms going around the shorter boys neck while Younghyun moved his hands down to Jaes belt. Mumbling in a sarcastic tone, much more playfully than salty or serious.

"Guess I'm doing the work again fucking boy pillow princess." Jae looked at Younghyun with wide eyes cocking his eyebrow up, an almost offended look on his face. The tone of Younghyun's voice probably passing over his head. "I'm sorry what?"

The younger looked back up at Jae, chuckling a bit. "I'm not complaining don't worry." Jae rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest so the younger couldn't move any closer to him. "I don't care if you aren't complaining it's just that I'm not a pillow princess the fuck?"

Younghyun chuckled again. "Jae when have you ever done anythin-"

"I've sucked you off-"

"Once or twice Jae."

The older let out a huff, looking away from his boyfriends' eyes mumbling. "I'm not a pillow princess though." Younghyun only shook his head, disagreeing with his boyfriend. "Jae- Prove it if you're going to say it." Jae looked at him surprised before giving him a nod after.

"Fine." Younghyun furrowed his eyebrows and was about to question before Jae pushed him, so his back was on the bed, his hands going to the top of his shirt unbuttoning it. "If you call me a fucking pillow princess after tonight I swear I'm killing you. I'll do everything if i have to."

The boy chuckled, nodding his head placing his hands on Jaehyungs waist seeing the boy move his head up before taking his lips with his, so Younghyun closed his eyes. Letting Jae lead it since he assumed he was going to be doing everything tonight, and in all honesty, he didn't believe it. though he wouldn't tell him that because there could be that very small chance he would succeed.

He let his hands travel up and down Jae's thighs, ending up at his belt going to try unblock it again. Though before he could he felt Jae's hand grip his hair probably because it was the first thing he could get his attention from since his hands were already there, breaking off from the kiss. A small moan escaping Younghyun's lips from the pull, the older looking at him surprised before smirking to himself slightly and the younger looked at him more alarmed. Deciding to not comment on it since the two boys did have their kinks and would normally go with it than question it.

"I swear to god if you do anything with your hands again I'm just going to tie them against the headboard." The older tightened his grip on the strands pulling his head to the side hearing another moan from Younghyun, smiling before sucking a small mark onto his neck. The younger speaking up once he managed to get out words instead of a small whisper.

"Maybe I'd like that." Jaehyung let out a hum, both his hands coming down to unbuckle his own belt then Younghyun's. Having him take off his shirt and move higher up the bed before grabbing his hands putting them above his head, tying them together with one belt and using the other to attach it to the headboard. Looking down at him when he was finished, seeing the boy look back up. "You asked for it."

Younghyun only nodded with a smirk, seeing Jae lean back down sucking and biting more marks onto his body, less on his neck and more on his chest now that it was exposed.

"Since it looks like we're doing some kinky shit. Safeword?" Younghyun almost choked on his spit, not expecting that since he was usually the one to say that in bed, but he recollected himself, thinking for a second before trying to think of something which just happened to be the first thing he saw in their room. "Lamp."

Jae moved up, giving his boyfriend a confused and judgmental expression. "Weird ass word, but okay." Younghyun chuckled, shrugging his shoulders not caring much. Looking down at himself and Jae, before looking back up to meet his eyes.

"So how do you expect me to fuck you if my hands are tied above my head?" The bassist only heard Jae giggle lightly before speaking up. "I'll ride you dumb ass."

The mental image from those words almost made the younger moan lightly, feeling his dick twitch. It honestly being a little fantasy for it to happen to the boy, but usually he did prefer doing the work so he never suggested it, but after tonight he might just rethink it.

His mind breaking off from the lewd thought when Jae gave small kisses up his neck stopping at his ear. The younger knowing Jae was about to do something from the feeling of him smiling against his skin chuckling lightly.

"You want Hyung to ride you? Have you begging me to move my hips faster so you can cum?"

If the image wasn't enough to make him moan out loud his words were. Younghyun nodding his head eagerly letting out a higher pitch moan than usual, not expecting Jae to talk to him like that, let alone think he'd get so turned on from it. "That. That would be nice."

After that he felt Jae's hand palm his hard on letting out another small moan, the back of his head pressing against his pillow. Shutting his eyes to focus on the feeling, grinding his hips against the hand, hearing Jae chuckle moving his hand out of touch. Younghyun opening his eyes again to look at him in confusion and slight annoyance.

"I'm doing all the work BriBri." Younghyun closed his eyes nodding in response. Forgetting that all this was about Jaehyung not doing anything before. Smiling when he felt Jaehyungs hand on his erection again, this time slipping under his sweatpants. It feeling so much better with one layer between the boy's hand and his dick gone, but still not enough.

"Jae my-" he felt one of Jae's hands in his hair, giving it a small tug again cutting his words off with a broken moan. Hearing him sternly say "Hyung." Younghyun nodding before speaking up.

"Hyung please just take everything off, please." He couldn't see his face since the boy was still facedown sucking darker and darker marks on him but he knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Thankfully he nodded his head, his hands pulling everything down, slipping his own shirt and pants off in the process too.

Feeling Jae move slightly, just reaching over to their nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. Younghyun noticing he poured a bit too much into his hand but he's never done this so he shouldn't get mad at him for wasting some. Setting the bottle down and his hand went straight back to give attention to his length.

The taller smiling at the long moan that came out of the younger's mouth, slowly pumping his hand watching as his face formed into clear pleasure. Parting his mouth to pant lightly. Moans and breaths of air coming out more often than not.

His thumb pressing lightly into the slit seeing the boy purse his lips together to suppress a moan. But it came out when he started pumping his hand again, gradually moving faster which made his mind almost go blank, knowing if he continued like this he could hit a wall soon.

Sure it was way sooner than usual but something about being at the mercy of his boyfriend, tied up and him not being able to do anything about it aroused him more than he thought.

His hand only got faster but before he could release, Jae moved his hand away knowing very well by know how he looked when he was close. Smiling as he heard Younghyun whine, opening his eyes to look at Jaehyung in confusion. Rolling his hips up to touch anything he could to get him off but was left with nothing but air. His dick feeling painfully hard from being left alone right before he could release but also adding the fact that he hasn't had any time to get off in a while so it hurt more than usual.

"Hyung please let me cum, please. I admit your not a fucking pillow princess just please let me cum please." He heard Jaehyung chuckle, running his hand through his hair, while looking at how Younghyun's hips would roll up in an attempt to touch anything.

"Aw, thanks for admitting it BriBri but I still want to have my fun." He was about to continue till he looked back at Younghyun, seeing his eyes glossy if anything on the brink of crying. The older boys face softening looking at his boyfriend, his words catching the shorter boy's attention again.

"Hey, Hyunie. Do you not remember your safe word? Is it too much?" The younger looked at him confused before catching on to why he sounded concerned and shook his head, chuckling lightly. "No, it just." He took another moment to catch his breath. "Feels really good." A smile found its way back into Jae's face again and he nodded. Leaning down to give a small peck to his lips seeing Younghyun smile lightly

"You'll feel better soon I just still need to prep since I'm a fucking bottom and I'm taking it up the ass." Younghyun chuckled lightly and nodded, but the comment didn't distract him from his neglected hard-on, but Jae kissed him every second so he got something at least. Still every second that passed by felt like years to the younger boy, and it didn't help that the older was letting out muffled moans that sounded louder and lewder than usual, epically just from prep. But he knew it was the other was just teasing him.

When he was done, he moved away from the kiss. Chuckling lightly seeing the shorter chase after his lips and pout when he realized he couldn't kiss him again avoiding his eyes afterwards.

"Hyung please just do it already my dick fucking hurts." Jae let out a small chuckle nodding, placing one hand on Younghyun's chest to balance himself, making sure he doesn't fall over. And one hand to help line up with his dick. The younger sighing at the small touch, feeling him sink down, and for what seemed like the first time today Jae let out a whimper. Pursing his lips together to quiet himself not letting anything but a small moan out.

"You know I'm not the only one that can moan tonight, right? You can enjoy yourself too." Jaehyung nodded letting out a weak chuckle, placing his other hand on Younghyun's chest when he was all the way down.

Waiting a moment before letting his hips rise and fall back down, beginning at a slow pace hearing more moans start to slip out of the younger boy's mouth. Jaehyung watching as his boyfriend's face was just pleasure ridden. Mouth parted letting out pants and moans, his eyes closed taking in the feeling, but when they were open they were still glossy. His face is more flushed than the older has ever seen it. Smiling to himself that he made him look this way.

Grabbing his hair again to lift his head slightly kissing him again, biting and sucking at his lips, muffling every moan that would come out of his mouth. Younghyun's lips red and plumped when Jae pulled away.

"Fuck, Hyung move faster." Jaehyung ignored his comment going at the slow pace he had before, hearing Younghyun whine. Balling up his hands that were still tied together, his knuckles turning white. Not wanting to beg but he decided he had to if he wanted to get what he wanted.

"Hyung please move faster, please you feel so good I need more please, fuck." Jaehyung smiled to himself seeing Younghyun look at him with pleading eyes, his chest rising and falling.

"Look who's finally begging." The younger nodded his head whining. "Yes, now please move faster Hyung."

Jae nodded, making sure he had his balance before moving his hips faster. Bouncing at a steadier pace, even louder moans slipping out of Younghyun's mouth signaling he was doing it right. Or at least in a way that was pleasurable for Younghyun and himself.

Catching himself let out little moans as well, letting his head fall forward. Bouncing his hips up and down faster feeling his boyfriends hips twitch up every now and then but he didn't mind at his point. Seeing as his chest rose up and fell back down faster the more he moved. His words coming out like pleads.

"Hyung please let me cum. Please." He nodded, watching as his boyfriend's face changed as he got closer, to his orgasm. His eyebrows furrowing, taking in short deep breaths of air through his mouth his back arching up. The younger finally hitting a wall, rolling his hips up as Jaehyung still moved, both of them moaning at the feeling. The other boy bringing one of his hands to his own dick, pumping it till he orgasmed, releasing onto his hand and some on Younghyun's chest.

Riding until both of them came down from their high. And once Jaehyung caught his breath, he lifted his hips up to get off, letting out a small whimper at the feeling of some of Younghyun's cum dripping out then down his thigh.

Falling down on the bed next to the younger but reached over to untie his hands. The boys stretching his arms as soon as they were free, seeing his skin red and irritated but chuckled at the sight.

Rolling over to face Jae who was still trying to calm his breathing completely, on his side. Younghyun bringing his hand up to move his bangs sticking to his forehead to the side giving him a small peck, seeing Jae tiredly smile at him.

"Damn you proved me wrong. Not only that but I actually enjoyed it." Jae giggled lightly, bringing his arm up to gently go around the younger boys shoulder. "Yeah, maybe I should be the only dom then."

Younghyun chuckled lightly, bringing his hand up around the boy's neck lightly seeing him widen his eyes in want even if they were still recovering from what they previously did. "Yeah no, let's not forgot that I could make you beg for me to fuck you into the mattress faster than I could flick a light switch."

Jae nodded. "Okay m- Younghyun." The younger smiled lightly moving his hand so it was pressed gently against his cheek. The older closing his eyes at the touch, as if he didn't just look at Younghyun with eyes like he wanted him to make him limp for the next week straight.

"I'll start a bath, I bet you're tired." Jae nodded again, feeling Younghyun get up and he nuzzled his head against his pillow till the bath was finished filling up. Going to stand up but sat right back down on the bed groaning, looking at Younghyun with a startled expression, the boy just looking at him amused.

"Damn I guess you fucked yourself pretty good on my dick." Jaehyung rolled his eyes flipping the shorter off. "Shut up and carry me."

"Magic word?"

Jae let out a huff of air. "Please, or else your not getting my ass for a week."

Younghyun laughed lightly walking over to Jae picking him up and setting him down in the bath, getting in behind him. Wrapping his arms around the taller, taking a deep breath. Placing small kisses on his neck and sucking small marks onto it, trying to do an equal amount that Jae gave him but the boy must have been determined to make them as dark as possible to he gave up chuckling to himself.

Mumbling against his neck. "We better cuddle after this."Jae nodded, stretching his legs, closing his eyes with his head against Younghyun's shoulder. "Cuddles sounds nice."


End file.
